The present invention relates to a method for coupling a stranded cable assembly adapted for use in, e.g., a seat belt for automobiles to a fitting for mounting thereof, and to a coupled arrangement obtained thereby.
Various methods for coupling a stranded cable assembly used for a seat belt to a fitting for mounting thereof are well known. For example, British Pat. No. 1,408,499 discloses and claims a cable anchorage wherein a ferrule swaged to the cable has on opposite sides aligned longitudinal grooves, and the fitting incorporates spaced parallel guides adapted to be slidably received in the groove in the ferrule. The ferrule engages with a stop abutment to prevent axial movement of the ferrule relative to the fitting under a force tending to separate them.
As shown in the instant FIG. 4, on the other hand, it is known to place in a window or opening 21' in a buckle base body 21 an arrangement in which a stranded cable assembly 9 is firmly fitted into a sleeve 22 by caulking. In order to keep the stranded cable assembly in place, a plate 23 is further placed on the arrangement 25. The buckle base 21 and the plate 23 are then caulked by rivets 24 to secure the stranded cable assembly to the buckle base. FIG. 5 illustrates the arrangement thus assembled.
In the prior art, it is also proposed to form a groove or the like on the sleeve which has been fitted over the stranded cable assembly in order to fix the sleeve to the buckle base or the like.
However, the prior art arrangement has a disadvantage that the number of the parts used is considerable, thus rendering the coupling operation laborious.